Volta pro Inferno
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: Ripagem. Harry/Snape. Slash meloso até a alma. A piada é essa.


**Volta pro inferno**

**Título:** Volta Pra Mim**(Gareth: Êêê... Lá vem caso de beesha carente abandonada...)**  
**Autora:** Miyu Amamyia**(Gareth: Milho Mammamia? Mijo Ametista? Comofas/)**  
**Beta-reader: **sem betagem **(Vovó: Tenho certeza que vou me arrepender depois dessa frase.) (Gareth: Tá aí. Nem adianta reclamar da ripagem...)**  
**Classificação:** Slash **(Vovó: S.O.C.O.R.R.O.) (Gareth: OMG. Meus puros olhos não merecem isso. #corta o pescoço usando um salto agulha#)**

**Shipper:** Harry/ **(Vovó: OMG! Vai ser Harry/Todo mundo? Tadinho do 'precioso' dele!) (Gareth: Harry/ Nada? Harry/tudo? Harry/Harry? UÁT, EXPRIQUE!)**  
**Resumo:** Harry foi deixado por seu amado e mergulha na tristeza. Song com a música Volta Pra Mim do Roupa Nova.** (Vovó: Eeeeeeemo!) (Gareth: MAGINA, Vovó! Songfic Slash é tendência anti-emisse! -not)**  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a tia J.K. Rowling. A música pertence ao Roupa Nova. Se ambos fossem meus... bem... eu estaria em um hospício. Por que? Não queiram saber.** (Vovó: Não quero, não posso, não devo, não vou.) (Gareth: Correção: Mesmo sem os dois, você DEVERIA estar num hospício. Beijos.)**  
**Avisos:** Slash. Tá um pouco fluffy, mas não deu para evitar.** (Vovó: Dá sim, é só não postar no Fanfiction.) (Gareth: Slash e Fluffy. Combinação de ouro. #vomita#)**

**N/a:** Essa fic é dedicada a Ptyxx**(Vovó: Saúde!) (Gareth: Isso é um nome? Não parece.)**, que foi escritora que me fez amar esse casal e a Laly e a Ihas, a primeira porque é meu boi **(Vovó: Vaca é comum, mas BOI?) (#Gareth está confusa com a fic#) ** e porque estava louca pra ler essa fic e a segunda porque é minha amante amada**(Vovó: ...#olhar de descrença#)(Gareth: MELDELZ.)**. Eu modifiquei só um pouquinho a letra da música, mas foi por necessidade.** (Vovó: Que necessidade você tinha de tacar uma música no meio da fic? Falta de assunto?) (Gareth: Modificasse a fic, ou melhor, NEM COLOQUE A MÚSICA. Também pode NÃO ESCREVER A FIC, ESCOLHER OUTRA MÚSICA, etc...)**

_Amanheci sozinho_**(Gareth: Jura, menina?)**

_Na cama um vazio_

_Meu coração que se foi_**(Vovó: Vendendo corações no mercado negro, Harry?) (Gareth: HUHU, ELE MORREU LOGO NO COMEÇO DA FIC! AMAY!)**

_Sem dizer se voltava depois_

Harry acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Em vez disso, se encolheu e estremeceu. A cama era tão fria sem ele**(Vovó: Harry + Machinho = catástrofe. Tô com medo. #aplica morfina na veia e fica calma#)(Gareth: "Oh, Carlos Daniel!")**. Odiava acordar e não poder sentir o corpo dele, nem os vestígios de calor de seu corpo nos lençóis. Em vão, olhou em volta, em busca de algum indício de que ele estava ali. A capa negra jogada na poltrona **(Vovó: Batman?)**, o som de uma pena arranhando o pergaminho ou de um caldeirão borbulhando. Mas não havia nada. Ele partira e Harry não sabia se ele voltaria.** (Vovó: Que triste. #chupa drops#)(Gareth: Drama queen.)**

_Sofrimento meu_

_Não vou agüentar_

_Se o alguém que eu nasci pra viver_

_Não me quer mais_**(Vovó: Trágico. Depois dessa virei emo.) (Gareth: Mimimi, que dó! #seca lagriminha#)**

Desde que ele se fora, Harry se sentia inseguro e deprimido.** (Gareth: Drama queen (2).)** Será que tinha sido algo que ele tinha dito ou feito?** (Vovó: Bem, será que é porque ele se cansou de pingulim?) (Gareth: "Será que seu ânus arrombado não era suficiente para seu amado?")** Desde que começaram a ter um romance tentara ao máximo fazê-lo feliz**(Vovó: Colocou silicone? Pintou o cabelo de loiro?) (Gareth: "Empinava a bunda, fazia as posições que ele queria, engolia tudo, até a última gota...")**. O que dera errado?Sem ele tudo era diferente. O mundo era cinzento e vazio**(Vovó: Cara, alguém aqui tem que parar de escutar NXZero.) (Gareth: Drama queeeeeeen.)**, só havia solidão e o nada. Queria ele de volta, necessitava dele.** (Vovó: Crack, cadê você, eu vim aqui só pra te ter!) (Gareth: AHSAHUAHSUAHSUH, PAPO DE VICIADO! AHSUHAASUHAUSH!)**

_Sempre depois das brigas _**(Vovó: Li 'lombrigas'. Rialto.)**

_Nós nos amamos muito_

_Dia e noite a sós_**(Vovó: OPA! Olha o NC aí, geeeeeeente!) (Gareth: Isolados numa ilha deserta. Só pode!)**

_O universo era pouco pra nós_**(Vovó: O galã do Harry tinha obesidade mórbida?) (Gareth: Quantos metros tens, titã?)**

A relação deles não era perfeita, é claro, mas que relação era?** (Vovó: Quanto mais dicas a autora dá para saber quem é o machinho do Harry, mais confusa eu fico.) (Gareth: Acho que ambos são fêmeas. Ui, femmeslash, briga de aranha!)** Quantas vezes não discutira com ele por causa do ciúme dele de Ginny e das dezenas de fãs de Harry **(Vovó: Pra quê? Harry nunca gostou da fruta mesmo.) (Gareth: Dezenas? Hmm, Potter andou comendo umas cabritinhas a mais...)**? Ou por causa do trabalho de auror do rapaz, que o colocavam em risco?** (Gareth: POOTAQUÉOPARÉO! Que o COLOCAVAM! #se enrola num fio de alta tensão#)** Mas as discussões só serviam para mostrar para Harry o quanto era amado por ele. Mas será que era recíproca essa certeza **(Vovó: Se vocês forem minhocas... FAIL.)**? Provavelmente. A maneira como se entregava era a prova.** (Vovó: Entregar? Réuri é o passivo? ZOKANTI.) (Gareth: SE ENTREGAVAM. Sério, boiolagem com eufemismos é a treva!)**

_O que aconteceu_

_Pra você partir assim?_

_Se te fiz algo errado, perdão _**(Vovó: Não perdoo não!) (Gareth: Não, Anita Daniela, jamais te perdoarei!)**

_Volta pra mim _**(Vovó: Se eu quiser.) (Gareth: Nunca, sua vaca maldita! Depois do que você disse, jamais!)**

O que aconteceu? Por que ele tinha ido embora**(Vovó: Já perguntou isso umas trezentas vezes.)**? Ah, como ele fazia falta.** (Gareth: "Sua enorme pica, oh, sua pica...")** O sorriso sarcástico dele,** (Gareth: Epa, ele sorri. Descartem o Snape, ufa!)** os olhos, a boca, a voz grave, a concentração dele enquanto lia ou preparava alguma poção,** (Gareth: EEEEEECA, É O SNAPE MESMO! QUE NOJO! #rola na caixa de areia de Fulano#)** a maneira como ele o tomava nos braços e o possuía **(Vovó: Aí, o caso é com o Basilisco. Harry zoófilo é demais pra mim. Já não bastava ZPE?) (Gareth: Basilisco com braços, Vovó? Tá doida?) (Gareth 2: EUFEMISMO PRA BOIOLAGEM DE NOVO. TOMAR NO CU.)**, a maneira tímida dele dizer "Eu te amo" quando pensava que Harry estava dormindo.** (Gareth: Sério, esse casal tá se superando no quesito gayzisse! Vera Verão é um ator pornô (hétero) perto deles!)** Harry amava tudo nele e sentia imensamente a sua falta. Será que tinha feito algo de errado? Agora, sozinho, sem ele, tudo o que queria era ele de volta.** (Vovó: Chega de repetições. Dê um descanso aos meus neurônios.) (Gareth: Nossa, você nem disse isso, só umas 6536763589346 vezes!)**

_Essa paixão é meu mundo_

_Um sentimento profundo_

_Sonho acordado um segundo que você vai ligar_**(Gareth canta: Pense em miiiim, chore por miiim Liiiiga pra miiiiiiim, não não liga pra eeeeeele... #leva sapatada#)**

O queria de volta, mais do que tudo no mundo**(Vovó: Já entendi.) (Gareth: Affe, tu já disse isso, bicha emo! Vai atrás do seu seborrento e não torra!)**. Ele era sua felicidade, sua vida.** (Gareth: Disse também.)** Sem ele, nada fazia sentido. Não sabia porque ele havia ido embora, só sabia que o amava mais do que tudo no mundo, mais até que sua própria vida**(Vovó: Acabou de dizer a mesma coisa em frases diferentes.) (Gareth: Puta merda, que encheção de linguiça! Não sabe o que dizer, CALA A BOCA! Repete mais que disco ranhado!)**. Harry se remexeu novamente na cama, semidesperto **(#Gareth procura a palavra no Houaiss#)**. Então ouviu um estalo de aparatação que o fez acordar por completo.** (Gareth: Alguém acorda parcialmente?)** O barulho vinha da sala de estar. Harry correu para lá, achando que era ele, mas era apenas Mione.** (Vovó: Quando ele pensava que era um bofe, saía correndo. Quando viu a Hermione, brochou. É, esse não tem conserto.) (Gareth: A Hermione brocha qualquer um, Vovó.)**

--- Harry... – ela o olhou com cara de pena.** (#Vovó imagina uma galinha com cabelo de vassoura e morre#)(Gareth: Por que tanto travessão, mulher? Um só já basta!)**

--- Mione – o rapaz desabou em uma poltrona. – Eu... eu achei que poderia ser ele, mas, pelo visto, me enganei.** (Vovó: Nooooooooofa! Essa vai deixar cicatriz!) (Gareth: Ah, nem! TRAVESSÃO É UM SÓ, RETARD!)**

--- Odeio te ver assim, Harry. Desde que ele sumiu, você parece querer morrer.** (Vovó: Repita a frase só mais uma vez, enquanto pego minha motosserra.) (#Gareth está satisfazendo o desejo de Harry (segurando um machado, não pensem merda)#)**

--- E, sem ele, é o que quero. Morrer. Por que ele foi embora, Mione? – os olhos do moreno estavam brilhantes de lágrimas ainda não derramadas.** (Vovó: Moreno. Harry Potter. Desisto, me recuso.) (Gareth: Lágrimas ainda não derramadas. MELZENHÔDUBONFIM.)** – O que eu fiz de errado?** (Vovó: Nasceu neste UA.) (Gareth: TU-TON. Se recusou a fazer oral, deu nisso!)**

--- Isso eu não sei, mas tenho algo que pode te ajudar a obter as suas respostas **(Vovó: Drogas?) (Gareth: Uma doze carregada?)**. Falei com Minerva e ela disse que talvez você o encontre nesse lugar **(Vovó: "...KBARÉ DE ESKINA NA NET. Entre com o usuário 'cadelinha_carente69'.") (Gareth completa: "... a senha é bolagatonaboneca.")** – ela entregou um papelzinho com um endereço escrito. – Vá atrás das suas respostas, Harry. Vá atrás dele.** (Vovó: Achei que Harry era o passivo. Enganei-me.)**

Não foi preciso dizer novamente. No segundo seguinte, Harry já havia aparatado.** (Vovó: Porque ele não ficou estrunchado? Seria tããão legal...)**

_O telefone que toca_**(Vovó: Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim! #Munda interna Vovó#)(Gareth: "Piririm, piriririm, piririm, alguém ligô pra mim! Quem é?" #alguém joga um pneu em Gareth#)**

_Eu digo alô sem resposta_**(Vovó: Alô? #é atirada aos leões#)**

_Mas não desliga, escuta o que eu vou te falar_**(Vovó canta: "amô, pu favô, naum disligue o telefoooni, eu sô sua muié, e ocê é o meu omi!") (Gareth: Putz, Vovó, Djavú é sacanagem! #espanca Vovó#)**

A rua onde Harry aparatou estava deserta. Era um rua **(Gareth: Naaaassa, a rua é macho!)** estreita de pedras, com velhas casas de tijolos e janelas imundas. O fato do sol ainda não ter nascido por completo dava um toque sombrio ao lugar **(Vovó: Tô toda cagada. Medinho.) (Gareth: Ui, zenti, que medo!)**, juntamente com a usina fumacenta que havia ao fundo.** (Gareth: 'fumacenta' foi o cúmulo. #bebe o elixir da vida de The Sims 2#)** O rapaz se dirigiu para a Spinner's End **(Vovó: Tendi não.)**, a rua dele. Era uma rua como a que aparatara.** (Gareth: Simples: UMA RUA. Encheção de linguiça tem limite, viu?)** Algumas das lamparinas de iluminação estavam quebradas **(Vovó: Faveeeeeeeeela!) (Gareth: Lamparina de iluminação, que luxo! Nem sabia que existia outra função pra lamparina!)**. Harry correu até a casa dele**(Vovó: Dele quem, caramba?)** e, ouvindo barulho de movimento ali dentro, não hesitou em bater**(Vovó: Aposto que tava rolando um créu básico.)**. Depois de alguns minutos que lhe pareceram horas, ele abriu a porta.** (Gareth: Ohhhh! Que draaaaama! Estou louca para saber! –noooot)**

--- Harry? – Severus indagou, parecendo surpreso. – Como você...?** (Vovó: Harry/Severo. Acho que vou ver meu almoço.) (Gareth: GIZUZCRISTU. É H/S. #vomita seu intestino grosso#)**

O garoto se controlou para não pular nele e agarra-lo ali mesmo**(#Vovó vomita em tudo e todos#)(#Gareth come só para poder vomitar#)**. Ele estava mais magro do quê de costume e as profundas olheiras e o ar cansado indicavam claramente a falta de sono..** (#Vovó foge da reticência esquecida#)(Gareth: Nossa, a redundância nessa fic só perde para a melação, porque MELDELZ...)**

--- Posso entrar? – o mais novo perguntou baixinho.** (Vovó: Quem entra nessa poha? Rola troca-troca?) (Gareth: "Entra, mas entra com zeiténho, bofe!")**

--- Acho melhor não, Harry. É melhor você ir embora **(Vovó: Nacara.)**– ele pareceu ainda mais cansado ao dizer isso.** (Gareth: QUECU esses travessões desnecessários! #pega lança-granadas#)**

--- Por favor, Sev– Harry implorou.** (#Vovó chora, desesperada#)(Gareth: Uiiiê, Sev! Apelidénho carinhoso! #vomita um extintor de incêndio#)**

O velho professor não falou nada, apenas abriu mais a porta e deu espaço para o garoto passar**(Vovó canta: "Tô chegando, tô chegando, só de sacanagem, eu vou botar na sua garagem!") (Gareth: Lê-se: arregaçou o cu pra pica do Harry entrar. #Maryx3 a espanca, murmurando que Gareth corrompeu seus olhos puros#)**. A sala uma bagunça, livros espalhados por toda parte, alguns empilhados, outros jogados no chão. Harry sentou em uma cadeira e ficou olhando para as próprias mãos. Nenhum dos dois falava nada e o silêncio incômodo que se instalara pareceu perdurar por horas, até o garoto finalmente o quebrar.** (Vovó: Quebrou algo no Severo e eu nem vi? Ah, faz de novo? #oferece um prato #)(Gareth: Silêncio material, comolidar?)**

--- Por que?** (Gareth: Faltou acen-to. #é esfaqueada#)** – apenas o silêncio respondeu **(Vovó: O silêncio respondeu. Comufazê?) (Gareth: É exatamente isso o que estou me perguntando, Vovó.) **. – Por que foi embora?** (Gareth: "Oh, Lúciolo Edimauro, por que me deixou, querido?")**

Harry levantou a cabeça, os olhos novamente brilhantes com lágrimas não derramadas**(Vovó: Tendi nada. (2)) (Gareth: Ai que beesha chorona, gemt!)**. Severus não se atrevia a olhá-lo e, a muito custo, respondeu:** (Vovó: "Chooooooorando se foi, quem um dia só me fez choraaaaar...")**

--- Porque você merece coisa melhor**(Vovó: Dobby é solteiro, sabia?) (Gareth: "Existem dois travessões inúteis e solteiros, bem, pega eles!")** – ele disse, baixinho.

--- Como? – o garoto perguntou, atordoado.** (Vovó: Não, o Potter foi sempre meio lesado.)**

--- Você merece coisa melhor, Harry – o mais novo jamais o vira parecer tão cansado e tão velho**(Vovó: Sentença Confusa Master Premium Evolution.)**. – Você merece uma garota jovem e inteira que te ame e não um velho amargurado como eu, ex-Comensal da Morte e ainda por cima homem**(Vovó: Homossexualismo está no fim da lista. Autora, você já leu algum dos livros?)**. Por isso fui embora. Seria muito egoísmo meu te manter ao meu lado, com tanta vida pela frente. Eu te amo, Harry, mas é melhor eu ficar longe da sua vida.** (Vovó: Então vá, Gina!) (Gareth: Qlimds, gemt. Ele quer, acima de tudo, a felicidade da bichinha que ele ama. Tô com 'os olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas'. –NOOOOOT)**

--- VOCÊ PIROU? BEBEU? OU TODAS AQUELAS POÇÕES FUNDIRAM SEU CÉREBRO?** (Vovó: Harry quer tomar o lugar do Fiuk na Malhação.) (Gareth: Tudo junto e misturado. ALOK!1!11)**

Snape deu um pulo da poltrona, surpreso com os gritos de Harry.** (Vovó: Ui, gazela! Sizoga!) (Gareth: "AIIIIIII! UMA BARATA! TIRA, TIRA!")**

--- Harry... – começou, mas se calou ao ver a cara assassina do rapaz**(Gareth: Cara assassina? Quantas pessoas ela já matou? Incluindo a coerência, sentido, nexo e o ponto final da frase?)**

--- Que idéia é essa? – o garoto estava com o nariz quase encostado no de Snape**(Vovó: Nojo. Nojo. Noooooooooojo!) (Gareth: E Snape estava a três km de distância de Harry. HAUHAUAH)**. – Quantas vezes terei que dizer que não quero nenhuma garota jovem e inteira, como você diz, e sim você? Se me manter ao seu lado é egoísmo, então seja egoísta, droga! Você pode ser um velho amargurado, ex-Comensal da Morte e homem, mas é você que eu quero, é você que eu amo**(Vovó: Cannons se contorcem depois dessa frase.)**. Nunca me importei por você ser homem, merda! Você é _meu homem_, o homem que sempre me protegeu, que me ama e que me faz sentir amado!** (Vovó: Frase feita enquanto a autora assistia Maria do Bairro.) (Gareth: Nossa, gente, uma coisa é ser gay, outra é ser uma beeshona que transpira mel! Tománocu!)**

--- Harry! Entenda! – Severus segurou firmemente o rosto do rapaz entre as mãos. – Se as pessoas descobrirem, nunca vão aceitar**(Vovó: Lógico, vocês querem sair de mãos dadas na Parada Gay! Assim ninguém aguenta!)**! Elas vão nos perseguir, vão querer nos separar!** (Gareth: PQPQPQPQPQP, que fic mais novela mexicana!)** Elas acham que a pessoa certa para você, o herói do mundo bruxo, aquele que livrou o mundo de Voldemort pela segunda vez, é alguém como Cho Chang ou Giny Weasley**(Vovó: Snape parece uma líder de torcida acéfala. Preciso de aspirina com graxa, depois dessa.) (Gareth: Homofobia é crime! Diz pra eles, prontocabô.)**! Nunca um homem! Nunca seu velho ex-professor de Poções!

--- Eu não ligo! – Harry berrou desesperado. – Eu não ligo para o que a sociedade bruxa vai achar sobre nós. É a minha felicidade e não a deles.** (Vovó: Foda-se a sociedade. Viva Raul.) (Gareth: Esse amorzinho maricas de duas monas me enoja. E eu não sou homofóbica.)**

_Eu te amo e vou gritar pra todo mundo ouvir_**(Vovó: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Foda-se Snape e Harry fannons!)**

_Ter você é meu desejo de viver_**(Vovó: Rima tooooosca!)**

_Sou menino e teu amor é que me faz crescer_**(Vovó: #Michael Jackson Feelings.) (Gareth: PedoBear Feelings. E 'crescer' é o que estou pensando? Hmm... #Vovó bate em Gareth usando um martelo#)**

_E me entrego corpo e alma pra você_**(Vovó: O anelzinho de couro tá incluído?)**

--- Minha felicidade é a seu lado, Sev **(#Vovó vomita em uma tina#)(#Gareth está afogando no mel#)**– Harry se agarrou desesperadamente às vestes do mais velho**(Vovó: Tá, isso foi tosco.)**. – Minha vida é só trevas sem você.** (Gareth: Que E-M-O.)** Você é minha vida, meu amor, meu tudo. Sem seu amor eu não vivo **(Vovó: Morre, Potter.) (Gareth: AAA(...)AAFF, VÉI! Essa fic vai me deixar diabética! #vomita tudo o que comeu no mês#)**. Eu quero continuar sendo seu. Seu homem, seu menino. Sou seu menino e seu amor é a única coisa que me faz crescer **(Vovó: Ah, tá de brinks que ele vai cantar pro Snape. É demais pra mim. #Desliga o No-Break#)(Gareth: Songfic Slash Fluffy, MELDELZ. O que fiz pra merecer isso?)**. Meu corpo, minha alma, meu amor. Tudo meu lhe pertence. Se for necessário, eu grito para o mundo todo que eu te amo. E que vou levar as conseqüências desse amor até o fim **(Vovó: Leve uma machadada, então. #Afia o machado#)**– nesse momento, Harry chorava abertamente.** (#Vovó começa a enfiar um garfo nos pulsos#)(#Gareth vomitou nesse Harry emo#)** – Não me deixa, Sev. Por favor, volta pra mim.** (#Vovó se enforca com uma gravata do RBD#)(#Gareth faz uma fogueira de posters do My Chemical Romance e se atira nela#)**

--- Harry...** (Gareth: Travessões toscos...)**

Mas Snape não conseguiu continuar. Tudo o que fez foi abraçar seu menino e beija-lo com todo o amor que sentia **(#Vovó vomita seu pâncreas e morre#)(#Gareth vomitou o assassino de Kennedy#)**, enquanto lágrimas de emoção corriam pelo seu rosto. Quando tiveram que romper o beijo para finalmente respirar, falou:** (Vovó: "VSF.") (Gareth: "Aiiin, que bafo, mona!")**

--- Não vou te deixar de novo, meu menino. Meu amor, meu homem **(Vovó: Tooooooosco!) (Gareth: Deus meu, que BICHA!)** – sua voz estava rouca de emoção. – Nunca mais.

E voltou a beijar o garoto com todo o ardor que sentia **(Vovó: Hemorróidas são excitantes. Nem sabia.)**. O beijo que começou apaixonado, se tornou possessivo e repleto de desejo, enquanto as duas línguas se enroscavam**(#Vovó imagina duas enguias dançando a velocidade 5 do créu#)(#Gareth vomitou uma lona de circo com a imagem mental#)**, a de Severus possessiva, fazendo Harry gemer.** (Vovó: Geme, vadia!)**

--- Posso saber – perguntou Snape, enquanto sentava o mais novo em seu colo e mordiscava seu pescoço **(Gareth: AVEMARIA, NC. Não vou ripar, não, não e não.)**– por que você veio até aqui só com as calças do seu pijama?** (Vovó: "Ai, nova tendência em Milão, quelido!") (Gareth: "Pra facilitar o silviço!")**

--- Uhn? – Harry mal conseguia raciocinar, com aquelas mãos e aqueles lábios em seu corpo. – Desespero... de te... ver.** (Vovó: Ah, passivo desgramado!) (Gareth: Bicha na seca é um perigo, fato.)**

--- Mesmo? – com uma mão, segurou o membro já rígido do jovem e com a outra, brincava coma sua entradinha **(#Vovó está xokata#)(Gareth: AIPUTAQUEPARIU! #arranca os olhos usando uma espátula#)**, o fazendo arfar e gemer ainda mais alto. – Melhor para mim.

Fizeram amor com desespero, saudade e paixão, chegando juntos ao clímax **(Vovó: Resumido, nem é. Agradeço por me poupar de vomitar.) (Gareth: Sexo banhado a mel + orgasmo mútuo – coerência – camisinhas (se bem que o Harry deve ter um DIU) = Lemon Melação com M-PREG. Shinigami Anthy, eu rezo por sua alma.)**. Harry gritou o nome de Severus, enquanto este apenas grunhiu.** (Vovó: UI, Snape animal! Atóóóron!) (Gareth: AJDHJAefu yhhguwiefgiHUIHG bhfiug aLFIEWUL GFBYRG. Ujhauhfu iehUh uhnugs. HUHahsiasf.)**

--- Escandaloso – sussurrou no ouvido do menor, que tinha a cabeça descansada em seu ombro, enquanto executava um feitiço de limpeza em ambos.** (Vovó: Feitiço pra que? Manda o Potter lamber que ele vai à loucura!) (Gareth: Eu não ACREDITO que li um H/S. NÃO ACREDITO. Ai, alguém me acorda. Só pode ser um pesadelo.)**

--- Você gosta – Harry disse no mesmo tom.** (Gareth: ... não acredito...)**

---Adoro **(Gareth: UUUUUUUUUI! ATORON O PERIGON! HAUHUAHUAHUAHUAH!)** – segurou o queixo do rapaz, o fazendo olhar em seus olhos. – Senti saudades.** (Vovó: Eu não. #mata o casal a tiros#)**

Verde no negro **(Vovó: ... Imagem mental bizarra.) (Gareth: ONDE. O-N-D-E. ONDE ela viu verde aí, dels? O pinto do Snape tem uma DST bizarra? MEDO.)**. Esmeralda na escuridão do Universo **(Vovó: O cu do Snape ou Harry, sei lá, é tão fundo assim?) (Gareth: Geeeeenteeeem, que metáforas mais... Sei lá, sem noção.)**. Um mar de promessas e a certeza de que nunca nada os separaria**(Gareth: Gêmeos Siameses? INCESTO H/S? AJAFHJKLAH AMHAUIGHhua aufhuiahfu UJHBUIEASF!)**. Era isso que viam nos olhos um do outro.

--- Eu também – Harry sussurrou, antes de ser beijado ternamente e de ambos adormecerem abraçados.** (#Vovó cutuca uma orelha#)(#Gareth procura antidepressivos aos prantos#)**

_Eu te amo e vou gritar pra todo mundo ouvir _**(Vovó: takiiiiiiiiiiiiipaliu!)**

_Ter você é meu desejo de viver _**(Vovó: Vápámerda.)**

_Sou menino e teu amor é que me faz crescer _**(Vovó: Pedofilia Rules!) (Gareth: E-R-E-Ç-Ã-O, prontofalei.)**

_E me entrego corpo e alma pra você _**(Gareth: Ui, Harry é uma Horcrux do Snape agora! #fail)**

END **(Gareth: Sabe, nos EUA se diz THE END. Fail pra você, autora. Janão e Maryx3 se matarão depois disso.)**

N/a: WEEEE! Minha primeira fanfic slash**(Vovó: Desista, você não leva jeito.) (Gareth: E tenho dito.)**. Espero que tenham gostado**(Vovó: Eeerr... Não!) (Gareth: ADIVINHA!)**. E, gente, eu sou uma escritora muito insegura, então deixem reviews me dizendo o que acharam, ok**(Vovó: Nem se a minha vida dependesse disso.) (Gareth: Tá. Achei uma BOSTA, um cu com Z maiúsculo.)**? Façam uma escritora feliz, please!** (Vovó: Faça uma ripadora feliz e pare de escrever.) (Gareth: Oia ela apelando pro êngrix de novo! Mary, pega!)**

**Vovó foi levada ao hospital com quadro grave de desidratação. Por indicações médicas, ela não poderá ripar por um mês. Vovó está foragida do hospital.**

**Gareth abriu seu crânio usando um corta-unhas e jogou ácido bórico no cérebro, pra tentar apagar essa NC nojenta da memória. Está em coma e com – 0,0000003****% de ****chance de sobreviver.**


End file.
